Times of the Organization XIII
by Demmmy
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding random, funny, embarrassing, sad, and more times throughout the lives of the Organization. Current chapter: Xaldin
1. About Me

**So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to make the songs on my iPhone some sort of one-shot collection surrounding the Organization XIII. I'll be going in alphabetical order, so I don't lose my spot and whatnot. I am also going to go in number order. That means that this chapter will be about Xemnas! Well, bless me luck and let's see how I do!**

**Chapter: 1**

**Song: About Me**

**Artist: Utada**

**Organization member: Xemnas**

XEMNASXEMNASXEMNASXEMNAS

He hadn't thought much about himself until Xigbar made that comment one day. "Dude, you need to do something else than stare at that moon!" Xigbar had said while Xemnas was praising Kingdom Hearts again. He turned around.

"You must address me as Supierior. Not 'dude'," Xemnas growled. Xigbar put his hands up as if he were being arrested and left in a portal. Xemnas turned back to Kingdom Hearts. "Do you really think I need to do something else?" Xemnas asked his precious Kingdom Hearts. The moon did not reply, for it was a moon, but Xemnas seemed like it did. "I guess you're right," Xemnas mumbled. "Maybe... I should learn more about myself," and with that he left.

Xemnas arrived at his office, deciding to go through the papers that he kept about the Organization's Somebodies. He found what he was looking for, and read. He read and read so much that he completely forgot about issuing missions to the other members. His Somebody was so interesting... and so foolish. Studying hearts and darkness but not realizing his own heart was submitting to the darkness. It intrigued Xemnas so much, he could not help but chuckle. And with that he decided to read everyone else's files...

**A/N: Fail! That was so short! I couldn't think of anything for this song. The story doesn't match the lyrics! But I think I'll start doing that. Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP. It's just that there just that there is this HUGE test coming up. So, please review! Even though it was super short...**


	2. An Adventure In Atlantica

**This one should be interesting...**

**Chapter: 1**

**Song: An Adventure In Atlantica**

**Artist: Yoko Shimomura**

**Organization member: Xigbar**

XIGBARXIGBARXIGBARXIGBAR

"So, what's my mission today?" Xigbar asked Saix, not really caring. He'd rather be somewhere else, yet he was stuck with the pathetic excuse of a life he had.

"You are to discover Atlantica. And this time, try not to shoot any of the locals," Saix told Xigbar in his usual monotone voice, but with a slight hint of aggravation.

Xigbar just smiled a smile of mischief and said, "Wouldn't dream of it!" and he was off. When he arrived on the other side of the portal, he didn't have legs. No lie. Instead was a dark purple tail in place of his legs. Xigbar examined his surroundings. "This could be interesting..."

Once he was used to swimming, he ventured out of the area he was in. He was now in a larger area, with a dolphin swimming around. Xigbar swam up to the dolphin, grabbed on to its fin. "Onward!" Xigbar shouted, totally out of character. The dolphin didn't move. Xigbar was mad. "Lazy fish," he grumbled. He got off and swam to a castle. A redheaded mermaid swam out of it.

"Hello, princess!" Xigbar greeted her. Once the mermaid caught sight of him, she screamed and swam away because Xigbar had a lot of scars. Xigbar was sad. "Dang it," he grumbled. Xigbar continued to swim while I poorly write about it. He then saw a crab and a fish talking. The crab had some sort of Jamaican accent. "What's up, dudes?" Xigbar casually asked. The fish and the crab got scared so they screamed and swam away. "WHY DOES NO ONE LIKE ME!" Xigbar shouted to no one in particular.

Since Xigbar was so sad he decided to end his adventure in Atlantica and RTC. Once back, Saix asked him, "What did you find?"

Xigbar turned and said, "A bunch of mean fish!" and stormed off.

Saix said to himself, "I should send Demyx there," and went back to his duties.

**A/N: Yay for poorly written OOC stories! …I'm not on crack. I think.**


	3. Adventures In The Savannah

**I'M NOT DEAD! :D Hey there! I missed you guys but I'm back! Now, please enjoy this new chapter! ;D**

**Chapter: 3**

**Song: Adventures In The Savannah**

**Artist: Yoko Shimomura**

**Organization member: Xaldin**

XALDINXALDINXALDINXALDIN

"Xaldin, your mission today will be to explore the Pride Lands and collect information that could be useful to us. Is that clear?" Saix drawled out in his forever monotone voice.

"Yes, sir," Xaldin replied in an almost matching monotone voice. He summoned a portal and arrived at his destination. It was somewhat hot, and almost bare. But the oddest thing to Xaldin was was that he felt different. VERY different. He lifted his hand in front of his face only to be greeted with a furry paw.

"Agh?" Xaldin exclaimed in shock. He looked down to find he was a rabbit. He sneezed, then cursed under his breath for his misfortune, for he was allergic to rabbits ironically. He tried to ignore his allergies and explored the area. Of course, he didn't get too far when he ran into three hyenas.

"What do we got here?" one of the hyenas asked, laughing hysterically. "A rabbit! We haven't had rabbit in awhile, haven't we, boys?" She looked back to the other two hyenas. They all laughed hysterically. But when the female hyena looked back at Xaldin, all she saw was a cloud of dust.

Xaldin was hopping for his life. He hopped and hopped, until he took a rest by a waterfall. "Hakuna matata!" someone – or really somepig – shouted next to him. Xaldin screamed and ran away, tired of the world. He RTC'd quickly, hoping to get away from the random stampede of random animals chasing him. When he got back to the castle he collapsed on the ground. Saix stood over him, not amused. Heck, Saix was NEVER amused.

"Cleaning duty for five months," Saix bluntly stated and walked away.

**How was it? It's been quite a long time since I've written anything, so I'm trying! Love ya guys, and hope to see ya soon! **


End file.
